Evolved multimedia broadcast multicast services (eMBMS) include a point-to-multipoint (PMP) interface specification for existing and upcoming Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) cellular networks. eMBMS are designed to provide efficient delivery of broadcast and multicast services, both within a cell as well as within a core network. For broadcast transmission across multiple cells, it defines transmission via single-frequency network configurations. Target applications, for eMBMS, include mobile television (TV) and radio broadcasting, as well as file delivery and emergency alerts. However, the 3GPP has yet to define how to provision small cells (e.g., provided by eNodeBs (eNBs)), provided at a particular location, such as a stadium, a concert hall, etc., for eMBMS.